


The King of Antennas

by UrsulaKohl



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Crafts and Games - Tarot Card Design, Fanart, Gen, Tarot, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsulaKohl/pseuds/UrsulaKohl
Summary: In the classical Tarot deck, the suit of Wands represents both fire and the bright energy of green growing things. The corresponding suit in Impossible Tarot is Antennas.





	The King of Antennas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplecoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplecoffee/gifts).

In the classical Tarot deck, the suit of Wands represents both fire and the bright energy of green growing things. The corresponding suit in Impossible Tarot is Antennas. The Antenna is the power of connection: the raw lightning that the Magician seeks has been tuned and channeled into practical technology. Luther Stickell represents the full potential of the King of Antennas. He has the warmth of fire, the energy to create new connections, and the unexpected practical streak of all this suit. In this sketch, we see Luther wearing a kingly crown and brandishing a Yagi-Uda antenna as his badge of office; the cellular phone antenna represents his insight into communication, while the arcane symbols, derived from the cipher devised by Mary Queen of Scots and decrypted by agents of Sir Francis Walsingham, show the way the power of Antennas can burn through lesser efforts at concealment.

**Upright**: A person confident in their skills; gathering knowledge for new insight; a powerful ally.

**Reversed**: Isolation; a network used against you; a cruel person; messages lost.


End file.
